To design, conduct, analyze and report the findings of the scientific studies of the Southwest Group. To build on and improve existing therapies, both single and multimodal, for adult and pediatric malignancies. To continue to train future medical oncologists in residency and fellowship programs. To continue to serve as consultant and referral centers for community physicians. The Operations Office will continue to serve as the headquarters for all administrative functions of the Group, and as liaison with the National Cancer Institute.